Mending Sendiri, Deh
by lime-hornet
Summary: Semua berawal dari kecemburuan Gempa, akan keempat saudaranya. "Kakak lari kok. Lari dari kenyataan." #BoBoiBoyKopiPadaParfum


BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Disc! Elemental!Sibliings. Teen all chara. Typo. AU.

* * *

Dedicated for challenge #BoBoiBoyKopiPadaParfum

* * *

 **Mending Sendiri, Deh**

by

oczelt

* * *

Semua berawal dari kecemburuan Gempa, akan keempat saudaranya.

Halilintar dan Taufan. Api dan Air. Gempa tidak kebagian jatah.

"Dasar adek-adek durhaka. Kalau udah masuk neraka, baru tau rasa."

Sayang, kebaperan kakak tertua kadang—ralat, sering, tidak dihiraukan adik-adiknya juga.

Masalahnya, mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakak tertua terus-menerus mengutuk mereka. Gempa baik hati, ya atau tidak? Kalau dia lagi sebal atau kesal, paling karena bawaan bercanda saja. Sayang sekali diantara keempat adek (durhakanya) itu, tidak ada yang menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Kak," suatu hari Air menyeru kakaknya.

Gempa berharap adik bungsu yang berhati lemah lembut peka akan perasaannya. Gempa sudah tersenyum sumringah.

"Makanya tiap hari lari pagi dong. Biar gak murung lagi."

Apa-apaan adiknya yang hobi tengkurap di ranjang 15 jam ini tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Memang adik durhaka. Kalau sudah dikutuk jadi batu, baru tau rasa.

"Aku tiap hari lari kok."

Dahi Air mengkerut, "Tapi aku tidak pernah liat kakak lari, deh."

"Kakak lari kok. Lari dari kenyataan."

Gempa, 17 tahun, nyelipin baper.

=oOo=

Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa di negeri Jiran, ada lima saudara kembar nyata yang hidup bersama. Hobi mereka, minat mereka, bahkan makanan kesukaan juga kebiasaan saja berbeda. Tapi karena kebanyakan tetangga susah mengenali mereka, masing-masing memakai atribut warna berbeda satu sama lain. Simpel, tujuannya agar mudah dikenal.

Kata orang, saudara lima itu beruntung banget. Ada pemimpin, pastinya. Jadi kembaran ekor-ekor itu pasti bakal ikut tertua.

Katanya. Gitu.

Tapi apalah, Gempa tidak pernah tahu kalau menjadi pemimpin artinya harus mengalah sampai batin.

Halilintar yang sering menjadi target tumpuan Taufan diminta ajarkan PR. Lama-lama Taufan mencari Halilintar bukan demi tugas lagi, tapi lebih condong menjadi kakak kesepian yang minta ditemani adiknya. Tidak jarang Gempa mendapati wajah Taufan penuh bekas luka pada bagian wajah.

—Halilintar itu memang sangar kepada Taufan. Padahal Halilintar adalah pemuda bernorma tinggi. Dia mungkin satu-satunya adik yang memang kelewat kurang ajar pada kakak kedua.

Kemudian beralih pada Api dan Air.

Kedua adik kakak manis itu sering satu pendapat. Kadang si kakak—Api—yang mengikuti saran adik. Kadang adik—Air, yang suka mengalah mengikut argumen Api. Saling menerima satu sama lain perbedaan. Akhirnya, mereka menjadi sangat lengket.

Disanalah, Gempa cemburu.

Dia yang notabene baik hati, adalah alasan utama saudara-saudaranya tidak terlalu peduli hatinya. Apaan coba, mentang-mentang kakak. Pas galau gak ada yang mau temenin curhat.

"Nah, Api. Kau sudah kerjakan soal matematika belum?"

Suatu hari _abang_ nya, Taufan, mendekat pada adiknya yang tengah bersantai menonton televisi. Gempa yang kebetulan numpang lewat melihat di kejauhan.

"Yang mana? Sini deh aku ajarin."

Gempa membatin, _'Tumben Taufan gak minta bantuan Halilintar. Ada apa, sih?'_

"Yang ini, Api. Tau soal ini?"

"Hmm," Api menatap buku Taufan. "G—gak tau aku, haha."

"Yah gimana dong, besok aku disuruh ngumpul di kelasku nih. Halilintar mengunci kamarnya sih tadi."

"Gampang, kak," Api menepuk pundak kakak kedua. "Jawab aja gini. Jawabnya ada, diujung langit. Kita kesana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberani~"

Gempa ketawa sangar.

=oOo=

Kamar pintu Halilintar mengangga. Gempa yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya melihat.

' _Padahal kata Taufan, Halilintar mengunci kamarnya bukan? Nah, ini terbuka.'_

Penasaran mengundang Gempa untuk menjenguk kegiatan apa yang dilakukan si pemilik kamar. Pemuda beriris merah kini duduk diam pada meja belajarnya. Ada Air disana, duduk di ranjang Halilintar—yang kebetulan dekat dengan meja belajar.

"Aku ada disuruh kerjakan tugas sastra tentang menulis surat pada sultan tentang diterima atau tidak jadi perdana menteri," Air menghela napas. "Gimana, nih. Mana disuruh baca ke depan kelas… aku malu, kakak…."

"Diketik atau ditulis tangan?"

"Diketik. Fontnya Times New Roman, size 12. Harus satu halaman penuh ukuran F4."

"Kamu mau sekolah, atau mau dinas sih?"

Air menanggapi dengan cengegesan. "Tapi aku udah buat kok. Baca aja," kemudian Air menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil bergaris pada Halilintar.

Halilintar mulai membaca surat milik Air.

"Maaf, pak Guru. Seandainya boleh jujur, saya tidak kepikiran untuk menjadi perdana menteri. Makanya saya tidak berniat untuk menulis surat kepada sultan. Tapi kalau ditanya apa cita-cita saya, saya mau jadi guru sastra saja. Katanya bang Chairil Anwar, tulisan saya indah. Beliau pernah baca tulisan saya sebelum mati. Kalau mau dibuatkan puisi, saya bisa nulis buat Bapak. Kalau perlu, bacain juga bisa. Intonasi suara saya menghayati, kok."

Langsung perut Gempa mulas. Yang bersangkutan lari ngibrit mau boker.

=oOo=

Rasanya Gempa malah bertambah murung, kalau mengingat selama ini dia sering cemburu melihat adik-adiknya bersama. Jujur, dua kejadian barusan sempat membuat Gempa terheran-heran di tempat mengapa dia bisa saja iri kepada adik-adiknya.

"Mending sendiri terus, deh," kata Gempa. Kepalanya ia rebah pada sandaran sofa.

"Kak, kenapa kakak kelihatan lemas?"

Halilintar mendapati kakak tertua tiduran di sofa dengan wajah horor. Tidak ada jiwa semangat hidup biasanya sering dilihat Halilintar pada diri Gempa. Harusnya sih, biasa saja melihat kakak tertua demikian.

"Aku baik-baik aja," balas Gempa.

"Yakin, nih?"

"Yakinlah…"

"Memangnya, apa yang buat kak Gempa tiduran begini?" sekali-kali lah perhatian dengan kakak. Gempa perlu belaian kasih sayang, kayaknya.

"Memang aku perlu alasan, buat milih kamu?"

Kebetulan Halilintar bawa kopi.

"ARGGHHH JANGAN SIRAM ITU KOPI PANAS, HALI!"

=End=

A/N: Ngetik saat sebelum tidur. Karena saya lagi lelah sama plot character-study, sekali-kali lah bikin daily beginian www

Kalo ga review, ga dapet kiss dari Hali loh~


End file.
